supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Donkey Kong
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Donkey Kong (SSB), Donkey Kong (SSBM), Donkey Kong (SSBB), Donkey Kong (SSB4) y Donkey Kong (SSBU). Donkey Kong (''ドンキーコング Donkī Kongu''), abreviado DK, es un personaje originario de los juegos de la serie ''Donkey Kong'' de Nintendo, aunque en ocasiones aparece en los juegos de la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]]. Perfil [[Archivo:Art Oficial Donkey Kong en Mario vs Donkey Kong.jpg‎|thumb|left|Art Oficial de Donkey Kong en Mario vs Donkey Kong.‎]] Hizo su debut en Donkey Kong, siendo el secuestrador de Pauline, la entonces novia de Mario; lo único que este personaje hacía era lanzar barriles al protagonista. Donkey Kong por su parte se ha hecho una franquicia de videojuegos independiente del mundo de ''Mario'', creando varios títulos en los que no se le menciona por completo. Más tarde se dió a entender que el primer Donkey Kong era en realidad Cranky Kong y que Donkey Kong Jr. es el padre del actual DK (justificando la desaparición de la historia de la saga del personaje). Donkey Kong apareció en una forma infantil en Yoshi's Island DS, junto con versiones infantiles de otros personajes de la serie. [[Archivo:Donkey Kong DKCR.png|thumb|left|Art oficial de Donkey Kong en Donkey Kong Country Returns.]] Es un gorila de color marrón, posee una gran fuerza y es, además, un personaje ágil y rápido. No es el más inteligente de su especie, pero puede hablar (no totalmente bien) a pesar de que a veces no lo parezca. Como líder de la familia Kong y de la Isla de Kong se preocupa por el bien de su bando, enojándose cuando alguien les hace algo malo o les roba la comida (principalmente bananas). Este enojo le hace fácil de provocar, como cuando Cranky Kong habla de como los viejos tiempos eran mejores, o los diferentes ejemplos vistos en los juegos de Mario vs. Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong tiene varios amigos, el más cercano es su sobrino Diddy Kong, quien, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, lo acompaña en sus aventuras. En su participación en la era de la consola NES tuvo varias apariciones, en algunas ocasiones siendo el secuestrador y en otras siendo el capturado. También tiene apariciones en varios juegos deportivos, demostrando un especial don para la música, en el uso de los bongos mostrados en la serie Donkey Konga. Su fama ha llegado lejos, convirtiéndose en una de las franquicias mejor vendidas de Nintendo, junto a ''Mario'' y ''The Legend of Zelda''. En Super Smash Bros. right|100px En el juego es uno de los 8 personajes iniciales, tiene ataques fuertes y que a la vez son excelentes acumuladores de daño. Es un personaje veloz y en la Tier list del juego se ubica en la 9na. posición. Sus ataques, por lo común, carecen de agilidad, pero su resistencia lo pone momentáneamente a salvo de ataques de otros enemigos. Perfil (en inglés) :Donkey Kong :Donkey Kong and Mario started out as arch-rivals, but they've patched things up in recent years. These days DK spends his time searching the jungle for bananas instead of kidnapping beautiful maidens. In the past few years, other members of the Kong family have cashed in on DK's fame as well, including his favorite nephew, Diddy. :Works: ::*''Donkey Kong'' (NES) ::*''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) ::*''Mario Kart 64'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px En este juego es de nuevo un personaje inicial. Donkey Kong tiene un ataque más, que es su ataque especial lateral, Cabezazo. Su fuerza de ataque lo coloca esta vez en la 17ma. posición, lo que deteriora su anterior puntaje. Esta vez sus ataques son un poco más rápidos pero han perdido un poco de potencia; una de las opciones de la paleta de colores le da un color muy parecido al original (rojo cacao). Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Donkey Kong :Aunque ahora prefiere tumbarse a la bartola en la selva en vez de hacer trastadas en una obra, DK se ve muy a menudo obligado a entrar en acción por culpa de los dichosos Kremlings. A pesar de su corpulento aspecto, este enorme simio es bastante rápido y se mantiene fuerte y en forma gracias a una monodieta de su alimento preferido: ¡las bananas! su única extravagancia (y, de hecho, su única vestimenta) es una corbata con sus iniciales. :*''Donkey Kong'' (Arcade) Inglés :Donkey Kong :While he now prefers the laid-back jungle lifestyle to construction site mischief, DK is often forced back into action by the Kremling Krew. The great ape is quite fast despite his burly physique, and he keeps his strength up with a steady diet of his favorite food: bananas. His one extravagance (and only piece of clothing) is a monogrammed necktie. :*''Donkey Kong'' (Arcade 1981) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Aparece de nuevo como personaje inicial, pero ahora su posición en la Tier list decae aún más colocándole en la clase D. Sus ataques tienen un poco más de potencia, y su velocidad no disminuyó, lo que lo vuelve un personaje más equilibrado, pero su Smash Final es difícil de controlar debido a su complicado funcionamiento. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Donkey Kong :Un animal de la selva con el carisma de un líder nato al que le encanta tumbarse a la bartola. Su principal ocupación es desbaratar los planes de los Kremling y su jefe, K. Rool. Como se aprecia por su físico, este simio es una auténtica mole. Tampoco se queda corto en cuanto a velocidad, y su devoción por los plátanos no tiene parangón. Lleva una corbata con sus iniciales. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' Inglés :Donkey Kong :A carefree jungle dweller with the charisma of a natural leader. He keeps busy by foiling the plans of the Kremlings and their boss, King K. Rool. As his physique suggests, this ape is a powerhouse. He's got speed to match too, and his love for bananas is second to none. His famous necktie is adorned with his initials, DK. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|250px Donkey Kong es uno de los personajes veteranos que vuelve a aparecer en la ultima entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Sus detalles gráficos para la consola Wii U han añadido un poco más de realismo al pelaje del primate, mientras que la versión de Nintendo 3DS parece conservar los gráficos de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Donkey Kong conserva varios de sus ataques normales y también todos sus ataques especiales, y su método de agarre y lanzamiento que lo caracteriza sigue intacto. La transición desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl ha resultado en una adaptación exitosa a los cambios en las mecánicas de juego, además de varias mejoras a su velocidad de ataque. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Donkey Kong :Con la ayuda de Diddy Kong y sus amigos le hará frente a cualquiera que se entrometa con la jungla o sus plátanos. En este juego destaca por su fuerza colosal, su velocidad y el alcance de sus ataques. Además, puede saltar aun llevando objetos pesados. ¡Usa esas cualidades para abrumar a tus rivales! :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country (11/1994)'' :*''Wii: Donkey Kong Country Returns (11/2010)'' En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Donkey Kong, junto al resto de los veteranos, vuelve en esta entrega, como se pudo ver durante el E3 del año 2018. Contrario a la entrega anterior, su diseño porta menos detalles, por lo que su apariencia es menos realista. Como luchador, Donkey Kong no aparenta haber cambiado mucho. Sin embargo, sus movimientos han recibido ajustes: notablemente, su Puñetazo gigantesco ya no lo deja en estado indefenso. Curiosidades *DK tiene una voz caricaturesca en los juegos de la serie de Donkey Kong, y en varios spin-offs de Mario. En vez que Grant Kirkhope y Takashi Nagasako interpretaran la voz de DK en la serie de Super Smash Bros., él ruge como un gorila de verdad. Y también se aplica a Diddy Kong, que él chilla como un chimpancé de verdad, en vez que tenga su actores de voz como Chris Sutherland y Katsumi Suzuki en los juegos de la serie de Donkey Kong, y en varios spin-offs de Mario, Bowser también tiene rugidos reales como dinosaurio, en vez de sus respectivos actores de voz como Scott Burns y Kenny James, quién ha interpretado su voz en la serie de Mario. Floro Piraña tiene rugidos de monstruo realistas, en vez que Toru Minegishi interpretara su voz. Y King K. Rool usa sus gruñidos reales de cocodrilo en vez de sus respectivos actores de voz como Chris Sutherland y Toshihide Tsuchiya, los quién han intertpretado su voz en los juegos de Donkey Kong, y Mario Super Sluggers. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos